Dr. Ellidy
Doctor Ellidy is a Mobian lynx who was formerly a member of the Kingdom of Acorn, and the creator of not only the Mobotropolis Grand Archive and the Ring-Blades, but also Nicole the Holo-Lynx. He had a daughter named Nikki 7 years ago before her passing. Appearance Dr. Ellidy is a Mobian lynx with dark greyish tan fur, with light gray, and black hue. He has black ears and markings on his face that were originally black but have somewhat faded, becoming a darker gray than his fur. His wardrobe consists of a black coat lined with purple, white gloves, and brown shoes, and in present day has also added goggles to his ensemble. History Retirement Ellidy was the father of Nikki, a bright young girl whom he loved dearly and at whose suggestion he made the Mobotropolis Grand Archive into a public database. Unfortunately, Nikki's health began to deteriorate, and Ellidy set out to try and save her. His colleague Professor Charles the Hedgehog attempted to help, but sadly his attempts to develop the Roboticizer progressed too slowly to save Nikki. In desperation, Ellidy began using his Digitizer device to try and preserve Nikki's mind in the Digital World. He succeeded in mapping basic neural pathways digitally, and created an A.I. intended to prepare the way for Nikki's mind to be copied into a computer. However, when the feminine artificial intelligence responded with an emotionless voice and announced that she had no designation, Ellidy was devastated. After years of service to the king, Ellidy decided that it was time to leave Mobotropolis, saying that there were "too many old memories" in the kingdom, and it was time for a fresh start. He was greeted by an 8-year-old Princess Sally, to whom he gave the computer as a present, confessing that she would make better use of it than he would. Recognizing the A.I. as a "female", Sally asked Ellidy of "her" name. Surprised at this question, he tried to come up with a name, only to be emotionally affected upon trying to utter one. King Acorn stepped in to suggest one based on "a long-past queen of their line": Nicole. Dubbing the A.I. with the name, Sally thanked Ellidy for the present and promised to take care of Nicole. Ellidy then bid farewell to the king and princess before leaving the kingdom. Ellidy took up residence on Isolated Island, and became involved in research on Power Rings. Following Dr. Eggman's failed machinations in the area, Ellidy repurposed many of the Badniks left behind to help him care for his home. He also developed an interest in the Digital World, and used the Digitizer to allow himself to visit it. During his time on the island he created the Ring-Blades and sent them to Sally, which was his first contact with the Kingdom since his retirement. He also invented the Sling Rings, which would be employed by Knuckles and the Chaotix during their efforts to thwart Eggman's takeover. Later, his old colleague Charles contacted him regarding the Shattered World Crisis, hoping he might have some insight. Shattered World Crisis Sometime after the crisis began Ellidy's Ring Lake stopped supplying rings, He assumed this was because he reached the bottom of the supply after all the years the lake supplied him with rings but a few weeks later to his surprise a new more powerful form of ring that he called a Red Star Ring appeared from the lake. A few weeks later Dr. Ellidy transported himself inside the Digital World via the digitizer to fix an error within the badnik systems. However, minions from Phage ambushed the doctor, to which he called for assistance. Nicole heard the distress call, arrived and obliterated the minions, to which Dr. Ellidy was shocked that she answered. The two caught up on how things have been, shortly before they reached a barrier, to which Ellidy stated that the barrier was causing him to not return back home. Nicole hacked in the barrier, and the two ran to the exit before more minions of Phage return. At the same time, Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower and Big the Cat arrived at Isolated Island to help Dr. Ellidy out, to which the three were startled when the scientist woke up from the digitizer. Because he was inside the Digital World for an unhealthy amount of time, Ellidy was sick and could barely stand, so Big and Sally brought him water and food for the scientist, respectively. Dr. Ellidy then explained what he has been doing since he departed from the kingdom, shortly before he decided to take a nap to ease his thoughts. The following day, Ellidy showed his guests a new discovery: a Red Star Ring produced by the Lake of Rings on the island. Ellidy noted that the ring had the potential for much greater energy than a normal ring, but admitted to being ignorant as to what produced it, other than a vague theory about it being connected to the energies of Dark Gaia. He then informed the Freedom Fighters that the lake had gone dormant prior to producing the ring and had done so again, while his security robot no longer showed footage of the lake despite registering as active. Nicole then expressed her fear that someone was trying to take over Ellidy's system, which he reluctantly conceded was a possibility. While Nicole and Tails took up the task of checking Ellidy's software and hardware, the doctor provided Sally and Big with a vehicle to go check on the badnik. While helping Nicole, Ellidy questioned at what point she became self-aware, something that she had trouble defining. After Big and Sally returned with a second Red Star Ring and Sally reported that the Badnik had attacked them, Ellidy directed Big and Tails to his living room for sleeping, apologizing for not having guest accommodations. That night, however, an irate Ellidy discovered Sally poking around his home and confronted her. Questioned by Sally about a shrine constructed in Nikki's memory, Ellidy revealed that she was his daughter, and that Nicole was supposed to save her life. He then disclosed his attempt to save her, and how Nicole was "born" as a result. The two soon got into a heated argument, which Sally broke up upon realizing that they were being affected by Dark Gaia's energies. They were then attacked by more of Dark Gaia's Minions and several more Badniks being controlled by Ellidy's previous assailant, who then revealed herself as Phage, a computer virus agent of Dr. Eggman's who had captured Nicole. Ellidy suggested shutting down the system completely in hopes of destroying or at least stopping Phage, but Sally refused as doing so would destroy Nicole as well. After dispatching Big and Tails to recover a Chaos Emerald that Phage had discovered on the island, Sally surprised Ellidy by giving him one of the Ring-Blades and then preparing to enter the Digital World via the Digitizer. Ellidy tried to dissuade her with the reminder that she was a princess, but Sally responded that her family existed to protect others and that, whatever Ellidy's feelings about Nicole, Sally wasn't willing to give up on her. Ellidy watched as Sally and Nicole desperately attempted to defeat Phage by luring her outside of his system and sealing her out, only for their efforts to flounder due to Phage's superior power. As her hijacked Badniks entered the lab, Ellidy was struck by inspiration and inserted one of the Red Star Rings into Nicole's handheld. This resulted in Nicole becoming Overclocked Nicole, which she used to banish Phage from the system, restoring control of the island to Ellidy. The Freedom Fighters soon prepared to leave, and Ellidy bid farewell to Sally and apologized for his previous harsh words against Nicole. She forgave him, since they had both been under Dark Gaia's influence, but suggested that he should be apologizing to Nicole. She acknowledged that while Nicole could not replace Nikki, Ellidy should still get to know her, which prompted Ellidy to wish that Sally had been able to meet Nikki. He then said that he needed more time to think about approaching Nicole; unbeknownst to him, his creation had learned the secret of her origins while fleeing Phage in his systems. As the Freedom Fighters prepared to leave, Ellidy surprised Nicole by giving her the other Red Star Ring, feeling that she would be able to analyze it while he was making repairs on his lab and asking her to send him her findings. Personality Dr. Ellidy is very intelligent, but also rather reclusive and reluctant to accept help. While he typically appears cool and fairly collected, at times he also becomes highly emotional. Ellidy is fairly confident in his own abilities, and becomes somewhat irritable at the notion that someone might be able to work around his precautions. He deeply loved his daughter Nikki and mourned her death; the sight of Nicole in a Lynx form proved an unpleasant reminder of all that his daughter never got to do. Initially he is slow to recognize Nicole in the same way that her friends do, and seemed to think little of destroying her if it meant eradicating Phage as well. However, talking with Sally and seeing Nicole's personality firsthand helped him see that there was more to her than a failed attempt to save Nikki's life, and he began to open up to her. Powers and abilities Ellidy is a genius with great technical abilities in terms of both hardware and software, and an expert in the field of Power Rings. However, his focus on intellectual pursuits coupled with his advanced age have left him somewhat feeble. See also * Dr. Ellidy Category:Lynxes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Inventors Category:Mobians